Perra caliente
by jeisamoraroq
Summary: Las típicas asesinas que visten de zorras creen que pueden meterse a la casa de cualquiera, esta pobre chica pensó que podría hacer lo mismo de siempre, pero para un perrote hay un garrote. ¿O se habrá librado la fémina?


**Notas:** Esta historia toma a uno de mis Oc que forman del fandom creepypasta. Hace tiempo que quería publicar algo de este en esta página pero hasta ahora pude lograrlo comprendiendo por completo en que consiste. No es un fanfic ya que no incluye ningún otro personaje de creepypasta conocido. El personaje principal no es nuevo en el fandom pero no es ni conocido por la mínima parte del fandom, a pesar de las diversas fallas en la historia espero les guste.

 **Título:** Perra caliente.

 **Autor:** Jeisamoraroq

 **Fandom:** Creepypasta

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro y corto despertaba de apoco, mareada y confundida yacía atada a una silla, miraba hacia todo el lugar tratando de recordar como terminó en ese sitio, no se veía nada mal, parecía un departamento de una persona de posición económica buena, trató de levantarse de esa silla pero se dio cuenta que no podía por esas sogas que la mantenían unida a ese objeto. Cuando quiso mirar hacia otro lado, vio como una persona se acercaba a donde estaba, se le ocurrió gritar pero no salía ni un grito, solo quejidos por aquella pelota que tenía en su boca, estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera notó eso.

-Al menos ya despertaste, ramera de mierda. –Decía ese joven de cabello largo y castaño mientras caminaba hasta que llegó y se colocó detrás de la silla. —No recuerdo haberte dado una invitación para que entraras a mi casa, ¿Por qué diablos entraste? –Le jalaba fuertemente de su cabello inclinándola hacia atrás— ¿Venias a buscar una verga o qué?

La pobre chica solo se quejaba, incluso empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, por desgracia a aquel joven con ver eso se emocionó a tal grado que empezó a lamerle sus mejillas de donde pasaban más lágrimas.

-Llora perra, llora como si no hubiese un mañana, soy capaz de ir a buscar a tu puta madre y cortarla en dos con tal de que llores más. –Lamía con desesperación mientras ella seguía llorando esta vez a una gran cantidad, con ayuda de sus dedos abría los parpados de la dama y lamia ese hermoso ojo color miel, su lengua que parecía más de una serpiente recorría con placer aquella circunferencia, el rostro de la joven se tornaba de horror pataleaba y apretaba la silla tratando de moverla para caer pero era inútil.

-Maldita sea, me encantan tus ojos tendré que quitarte ambos, si uno sabe tan delicioso los dos deben saber a gloria, aunque pensándolo bien, toda tu ha de saber muy bien. –Le daba una fuerte cachetada separándose de ella, de su bolsillo sacaba unos guantes de látex para después ponérselos.

La nena solo seguía llorando apretando sus ojos, tal vez si los cerraba lo suficientemente fuerte no le harían tal daño, o por lo menos le dejarían uno. Después escucho pasos que se alejaban y al rato se acercaban, ese joven debía estar tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su olor, solo porque ya lo conocía sabía que era hombre, realmente ni lo parecía y tampoco olía como uno.

-"Puto de mierda, me va a matar si no salgo de aquí"—Decía entre sus pensamientos mientras salía baba de su boca, si aquel no la mataba la saliva que esa pelota no dejaba salir, la haría atragantarse. Suavemente sintió unas manos que quitaban esa pelota de su boca, su ropa se mojaba con todo el líquido que salía, aun sin abrir los ojos, esas manos volvieron a tomar su rostro y acariciaban su mejilla que estaba roja del primer golpe que le habían dado, poco a poco sus labios chocaron con los labios de otra persona, parecía que eso era como el fetiche de alguien enfermo que primero maltrata y después complace pero los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por un dolor indescriptible y un sonido como si hubieran arrancado un trozo de carne, una fuerte mordida en su lengua paso a ser arrancada de raíz, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirar con horror como ese muchacho tenía la lengua de ella en su boca, como si nada la levanto con sus manos y la masticó como si fuese una gomita. De la boca de la joven salía a borbotones de sangre, ya no podía articular ni una simple palabra solo se escuchaba sonidos horribles mientras se agitaba de la silla.

-No me quiero imaginar cómo te hubieras puesto por tu ojo, por favor, solo es una puta lengua. ¿Ahora como le chuparas la verga a tus clientes? –Se burlaba para después acercarse a ella con un pela papas que había tomado de la cocina, tomaba una de las piernas de ella mientras soportaba las patadas que le daba con la otra—Puta madre, deja de patearme o te voy a arrancar la pierna. –Le hacía un corte en la otra pierna con la punta del utensilio.

Los quejidos de ella se hacían más fuertes hasta que la piel de su pierna era rebanada, para ello había buscado ese objeto ese desgraciado ser, la despellejaba con ayuda de ese objeto, dejándola en carne viva, se notaban los músculos y la sangre caliente lo manchaba a ese chico.

-Tengo un poco de asco con lamer tu sangre, no vaya a ser que me des sida, con lo fácil que eras, debes de tener hasta enfermedades que ni si quiera han sido descubiertas. –Miraba como esa joven de a poco se desmayaba, era lógico, tanta sangre que salía de su cuerpo la había puesto demasiado débil. Esta situación hacia enojar al joven por lo que tomó una rebanada de limón y apretó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el líquido saliera y escurriera en esa carne roja ensangrentada. Esto hizo que la chica se estremeciera y diera un débil ruido apoyándose completamente de la silla.

-¿Por qué diablos ninguno aguanta? ¡Perra de mierda! Despierta. –Se levantaba para después bajar la bragueta de su pantalón y sacar su miembro, apuntaba con el hacia el cuerpo de la dama para así comenzar a orinarla, aquel liquido amarillento y tibio cubría a la chica la cual ni si quiera se movía.

-Ya está fría como un helado, un helado de puta. –Decía acercándose lo más que puede desatándola y tirándola al suelo justo en ese charco de orín, ese ser enfermo se deleitaba con el cuerpo frágil que yacía en ese piso. –Sería una pena desperdiciarte, lo malo que ya no sientes nada y ni siquiera estas tan pútrida como para que me excites. Pero como soy una buena persona te hare el favor de ser tu ultimo polvo, porque después que termine no creo que quede ni un pedazo de ti.

Tomaba el cuerpo inerte de la dama para después arrastrarlo hacia un lugar más cómodo, en este caso era la cocina, la acomodaba en el suelo para después ponerse en una posición confortable, con una navaja pequeña le cortaba el pantalón hasta que de esa prenda solo quedaron hilos colgantes, miraba la ropa interior de esa chica para sorpresa de él y al querer quitarla la intimidad de ella estaba cubierta por una toalla femenina, como si nada la hizo a un lado viendo el ensangrentado panorama. Acercaba su lengua y lamia con gusto hasta meterla por completo, succionaba toda la sangre sobrante, el hedor repulsivo de esa sangre pútrida para él era algo exquisito, tanto que hasta comía los coágulos de sangre como si fueran pedazos de fresa.

-Sabes mejor muerta que viva. –Lamia sus labios que estaban manchados de la sangre de ella, por un momento pensaba en tener sexo convencional con ella, pero para él era más divertido de cómo lo realizaba, con la misma navaja entre sus manos la metía hasta el fondo de la chica, la movía en varias direcciones rompiéndole el interior, si ella hubiera estado viva, esta vez los gritos hubieran sido mayores, pero que pena, ella ya no sentía ni padecía.

-Me recuerdas tanto a María, a ella le hice lo mismo solo que con un cuchillo, al menos ella sabía moverse mejor que tú. –Replicaba sacando aquella arma, lo miraba con desprecio junto a eso que antes era un cuerpo, le aburrió tanto, siempre se divertía pero esta vez fue tan simple. -Es hora de hacer otro juego.

Al siguiente día del hecho, un chico de cabello largo y oscuro guardaba uno que otro refractario en el refrigerador, estaba cansado por tantas cosas que había hecho el día anterior, sus pensamientos se habían ido a cierto momento aunque estos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe en la puerta.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre hablar a estas horas? –Enojado se dirigía y abría la puerta dándose cuenta que quien hablaba era su amigo.

-Te vez fatal, aunque eso no sorprende de ti. –Decía mientras tiraba el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y así aplastarlo con su pie.

-No estoy para tus bromas, imbécil. Entra. –Respondió dejando la puerta abierta—

El joven pasaba y cerraba la puerta, rápidamente se quitaba su chamarra negra y la dejaba en el suelo mientras que el otro se dirigía a la cocina.

-Deberías guardar esa peluca café, ¿Sabes? Me parece que tus técnicas son muy amariconadas.

-El fin justifica los medios, idiota. Que seas igual a esos bastardos no es mi problema, yo pienso en todo lo necesario. Y no se te ocurra tocar esas hojas, juro que si llegas a mancharlas te voy a cortar la pija que tienes. –Respondía enojado corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo y quitaba esas hojas de color verde de la mesa—

-¿Amaneciste en tus días o qué? No entiendo esa verga y piensas que me interesa.

-En sus días estará tu puta madre. Y lo sé, eres tan ignorante y patético que jamás tendrías un trabajo como el mío, muerto de hambre. –Se alejaba con las hojas escondiéndolas en una gaveta.

-Prefiero muerto de hambre a ser un maricón y contador mediocre. –El otro ya exaltado se acercaba para jalarle del brazo y hacer un ademan como para querer darle un golpe.

-Atrévete perra, que si lo haces te largas y comes de la basura. Maldito engendro, aborto de puerco. –Sin temor le gritaba casi en su cara, se quitaba el cabello que le estorbaba en su rostro, eso era lo malo de tener el cabello así de largo.

Se tranquilizaba y se soltaba del hombre para después ir hacia la cocina. La visita se sentó en la mesa mientras el pelinegro le servía algo en un plato, como era de costumbre, a pesar de primero pelear de esa forma pero era típico de ellos, incluso casi llegando a los golpes, insultos y demás.

-Mas te vale que lo tragues Reck, si no lo haces, te lo meteré por el ojo del culo.

-Siempre tan servicial Dami, ¿No has considerado dejar tu trabajo y dedicarte a ser mesera de bar?

-Cállate y come.

Aquel trozo de carne que estaba en el plato realmente se veía asombroso, tostado y al mismo tiempo jugoso. Al darle la primera mordida, sentía un sabor equilibrado, ni tan salado como tampoco tan dulce, en su punto para ser más exactos, le daba varios mordiscos y le gustaba aún más el sabor, aunque también sentía algo extraño cuando llego a más de la mitad de la carne, se sentía salada y que salía un líquido no muy usual en la comida, pero después pensó que era parte de la grasa que expide y la importancia que le dio fue la mínima. Mientras tanto el pelinegro le sonreía extraña al chico, no era una sonrisa de alegría ni hipócrita, parecía más bien como si fuera con malicia.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con esa hermosura? Me contaste que estaba muy rica. –Decía mientras comía otro bocado.

-Eso dímelo tú.

-¿Qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres. Ni si quiera conozco a la puta esa.

-Ya la conoces, es aburrida y tiesa. Tiene el hueco más grande por el que he entrado, pero tiene algo lindo. Y eres el segundo en probarlo. –Tomaba un pedazo de esa misma carne para meterla en su boca.

-¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o qué? –Soltaba el tenedor mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

-Tiene un buen sabor, además tampoco sabía que el semen queda con la carne. –Replicaba mientras bebía un poco de agua y miraba la cara de sorpresa del contrario cuando por fin se daba cuenta de lo que había comido.


End file.
